Commonly-owned U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2011/031461.7 of van der Meijden, et al., discloses various components of APCs. Among components illustrated in the van der Meijden application are devices referenced as “scrubbers.” As detailed in the van der Meijden application, an exemplary scrubber may include blades, a shaft, and optionally a gear.                In use, [the] scrubber desirably rotates about [the] shaft so as to move water . . . toward [an] inlet of [a] body of [an] automatic pool cleaner. Such rotation may be caused by interaction of [the] gear with a corresponding gear or other device typically located within [the] body.See van der Meijden, pp. 1-2, ¶ 0026 (numerals omitted). The rotation and evacuation of water entering the inlet additionally produces “down force” tending to enhance traction of the APC as it moves along a surface within a pool.        
Also described in the van der Meijden application as another optional part of a scrubber is a “wear surface.” If present, the wear surface may be located centrally among the blades of the scrubber and coaxial with the shaft. At least at times in use, the wear surface may contact a surface to be cleaned. See id., p. 2, ¶ 0028.
Even though the van der Meijden application contemplates frictional contact between the wear surface and surfaces of a pool or spa, additional scrubbing action may be desirable—at least at times—for cleaning purposes. Including brushes spaced from (i.e. not coaxial with) the shaft of a scrubber also may be advantageous, as may be utilizing bristles which contact a surface as the scrubber rotates about the shaft. Removably attaching the brushes to a scrubber further may be beneficial, as in such cases the brushes may be removed from the scrubber when not needed.